


【adtmk水仙】Mirage

by Higawa



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Summary: * adtmk水仙，朴实船工安藤x性感小野猫Aki* 和太太的聊天记录整理，为搞而搞，ooc到没有c，请注意避雷





	【adtmk水仙】Mirage

一切在发生之前就已经偏离了航向，就好比海上漂浮的都市会被冰川吸引，开膛破肚，在浪潮里沉入永夜。  
他的身上纠缠着另一个人的躯体，热度从股间触碰的地方升腾起来，连带着吐息都烫得惊人，而后唇舌也追逐到一起。他从未经历过这样刺激的互动，不懂得如何回应，下身却诚实地硬了起来。对方笑着将他的手掌引到自己身后，指尖拂过背沟，再一路向下，落到衬衫覆盖不到的地方。  
他在对方的内裤里翻到了别人塞进去的纸钞，或许是船上的同事也曾享用过他的服务，早该想到的。  
他开始复盘片刻之前发生的事情，其实没什么特别的——航程结束之后同事们照惯例邀请他去玩点别的，每个人都对活动内容心知肚明，毕竟全是男人的海船上实在难有“那方面”的乐子。他照惯例拒绝了，却被生拉硬拽叫去凑热闹，说是有他在场的话女孩子们会更热情一些。落座后果然有光裸细嫩的肌肤蹭在他腿边，长发将香水和烟味一并撩起，混杂着酒精，或许还有更糟糕的东西。  
他试图将注意力转移到其他事物上去，比如酒杯边上滑落的水滴，口红的印记，酒液里漂浮的烟灰，而后他透过琥珀色的滤镜看到了坐在舞池对面的驻唱歌手。  
明明是男性，却穿着半透明的黑衬衫，颈间和耳边的银饰像是野生动物被强行驯化的标记。但本能仍是敏锐的，只用一抬眼就与他视线相接。  
他撇开目光，落荒而逃。现在想来，或许就是那个时候被盯上的吧。  
之后席间的话题他都忘得七七八八，唯独记得自己逃窜到了背对舞池的位置。旋即有芒刺攀上他的脊背，他被不知名的视线注视着，并非错觉。他试图忽视这些，罪魁祸首却直接在曲目终了后坐到他身边，男男女女涌到他身边来起哄，而他仿佛从出生到现在都没有被这么多人关注过。  
他试图把自己掩藏起来，那位主唱却大大方方往他怀里凑，甚至接过他的酒杯一饮而尽。太近了，有香水的味道蹭进他颈间，写着房间号的纸条不知何时被塞进他胸前的口袋。直至主唱离开前都有人在摸他的腿根和屁股，据说那些常规范围外的服务便宜到惊人。他跌跌撞撞冲去洗手间想清醒一下，却伸手拿出了那张纸条，鬼迷心窍。他随着指引来到后台的化妆间，而后就被拽住衣领抵在墙上吻到勃起。  
手指三两下解开了他的皮带，技法娴熟到令人诧异。戒指碰到欲望时他忍不住瑟缩了一下，而后冰凉的触感就抚上了他的小腹，告诉他一会儿就会热起来。那样硬挺的物什似乎得到了肯定，主唱笑着凑到他耳边低语，看来不用舔就能直接进去了。他受不了带着戏谑的挑逗，返身直接把主唱抱起来按在墙上。对方顺从地揽住他的脖颈，张开双腿勾住他的腰身，下半身悬空着挂在他身上。脱到一半的内裤被直接扒开，露出濡湿的穴口，耸动的阳物一找到入口就长驱直入。他在冲刺间发现对方也硬了起来，未经抚慰的欲望可怜巴巴地蹭在他的腹肌上。前液和汗水在脚下汇集成小小的湖泊，喘息，低吟，连同呼吸声也缠绵到一起。  
被占有的一方叫得实在过于放肆，有陪酒女郎蹬着十公分的高跟鞋猛力踹上化妆间的大门，哐哐作响的声音和肉体碰撞的响声形成奇妙的韵律。主唱似乎是被背景音里的咒骂逗笑了，垂下眼帘望着他。汗水蜿蜒着从眉角落下来，划过眼角的笑纹，停在颊边，又由顶弄的幅度跌进领口里。他终于无法遏制地主动吻住对方，将唇齿间发出的声音都模糊成含混的水声。主唱在濒近高潮时忍不住仰起颈项，旋即连喉结上都被留下了标记。浪叫声盖过了嘈杂的背景音，甬道痉挛着，把射进去的东西悉数吞尽。  
主唱还没从先前的快感中回过神来，第二次的侵占就已经开始了。绵软的身体承受不住悬空的姿势，故而他把他抱到了化妆台上。桌面上的瓶瓶罐罐散落一地，可没人在乎这些或昂贵或廉价的装饰品。主唱不知道从哪里捞到了一支口红，在船工的胸口划了一道痕迹，继而不知好歹地引诱，说想和他做一整晚。  
积攒了许久的欲望在此刻彻底决堤，变本加厉地侵占到更深处。衬衫纽扣被激烈的动作崩开了几颗，半透明的布料挂在手肘摇摇欲坠，吻痕从颈侧蔓生到胸口，停留在乳尖上，撩起一阵战栗。  
他试着叼住那块软肉，舔弄，吮吸，小巧的软糖被逗弄得挺立起来，湿热的甬道兴奋到微微痉挛。他像是发现了新玩具一般，用手指把另一边的乳尖也玩到红肿，他将他弹奏到声音沙哑，像是在对待一件下流的乐器。两边乳尖被同时揪住的瞬间，主唱啜泣着射了出来——前端在没有经过任何抚慰的情况下弄脏了小腹，船工用手指沾上一点递到他嘴边，他乖顺地把它舔干净，半眯着眼睛，看起来很享受。  
汗水和泪水把眼妆晕开，漂亮的脸蛋也被搞得一团糟。他发着抖哭喊的样子实在太过诱人，于是船工栓紧他的腰又多干了他两次。精液挤出穴口又被狠狠填进去，快感叠加起来，连胸前的口红印也被抹成一片。他再也拿不住口红了，而船工直接咬上了他的脖颈，压着声音告诉他这是第几次。  
最后一次是从背后进入的，主唱趴在化妆台上几乎被干到晕过去。他在失去意识之前靠进船工的怀里，问他下一次什么时候返航。而颈间的项链却被往后拉扯，粗暴的动作就像是在对待不驯的野生动物。他被迫抬起头接受这个吻，绵长到近乎窒息，而他就这样被吻到了高潮，无可救药。

Fin.  
* 顺手推歌：Mirage - 织田裕二


End file.
